I loved you in the moonlight
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC Mature. Being taken in at a young age Kakuzu grows attatched to his non-related sister and starts to develope more than just a bonded love. Spiraling into envy and possession his 'sister' finds life harder to bare when she finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Many years spent in foreign travel had horror and fatality stalking me, but because of this - why then should I give a date to the story I have to tell? Let it be suffice to say that at the period of which I speak, there existed, in the interior of Japan, a settled although hidden life for many ninja. I was of my eighteenth year in the Hidden Waterfall Village, which is very small.  
Because this village is so small and has very few (strong) shinobi it's build behind a Waterfall, only its inhabitants know where the village's entrance is. The village has no Kage, but they have something called the -Hero's Water- to help them protect our village, it's some sort of holy water which is extracted from the great tree in the centre every one hundred years. It is supposed to tenfold the user's chakra and aid in protecting their village in times of battle, as if our peaceful village would be ruined.

My father, although eccentric, was a dolting old man; remarkable for nothing but his passion for money and hunting through bounty missions which I would attend when free to be a spectator in astonishment. He had no great age nor mental incapacity that could prevent his daily participation in the dangers of the chase. Large estates in our village were without number, the noblemen in point of control and 'advise' had a boundary line of our dominions which where never clearly defined; but their principal embraced a circuit of fifty miles.

As for my country and my family I have little else to say, ill usage and length of years have driven me from the one, and estranged me from the other. Bounty hunter's wealth afforded me an education of no common order and a contemplative turn of mind enabled me with see madness, other ninja's gave me great delight; not from my ill-advised admiration but from the ease with which my habits of rigid thoughts enabled me to detect their weaknesses and deepest secrets.  
One evening, leaning over my balcony that extended the houses white walls and towered over a pond as I observed a singular and isolated cloud, remarkable for its colour. I watched it attentively until sunset when it spread all at once to the horizons beyond me - gritting it with a strip of vapour that reminded me of a long line of low beach.

Notice of this was soon attracted by fast moving silhouettes that ran, chasing, past the dusky-red appearance of the moon, the pond below had now become more transparent than usual as I jump down onto my tiptoes in the yard to follow them.  
I could distinctly see them heaving the lead as I found my self at full speed, the air becoming intolerably hot as night rolled in, every breath of wind dieing away and a more entire calm conceived.  
Into the forest I ran after them with great difficulty from the town's open grass before a blurr flew, at a rate defying speed, past my head into the flaws of the wind but I do not stop in the pursuit, a foreign cry is heard close by but I feel that my ears could have picked it up from the distance of a mile.

Hurrying to the epitome of the cry I am met with a dusty old clearing where a form sits curled up in apparent pain, stepping closer my presence terrifies the now apparent small child that has their arms up in defence while their legs are bent in an awkward position. The clothes, although a strange sight to see, where what drew me to the conclusion that this was in-fact a young boy who appeared battered and bruised.

Soon a small tanned face peeks up from the long sleeves to peer in terrified trembles up at me, my elusive red eyes bore into that of his own only small and faded green orbs that are just like mine. The usual white of an ordinary persons eyes where that of a dull crimson red that bubbled over in a fight against my own shadowed black pair, the mere sight made his eyes widen then screw up into a tight hold, his head shrinking back down and the small body tensing into a bundle of raw knuckle.

All in the immediate vicinity of the opening is the blackness of eternal night and a chaos of mystery that would rather stay hidden, as I imagined the howling of other voices grow on the child's fear that are at horror of my own presence. Curiosity to penetrate the mysteries of these awful regions pre-dominates me, even over my calm and usually tamed emotions and reconcile me to the most of hideous aspects of death for this child if I leave him.

The wind ruffles the folds in his clothes and the untamed locks of dark brown hair on his head, stepping closer he grabs for a kunai in which is stopped without hesitation, the eye contact given sparks something as footsteps approach at great speed and the emotion grows again. A feeling, for which I have no name for, had taken possession of my soul, a sensation which will admit no analysis and for which I fear the future itself will offer me no key to.

I know that I shall never be satisfied with the regard to the nature of this emotion and yet it could be easily lost again since it seems to originate in sources so utterly primeval. I will admit to the new sense, a new entity had been added to my soul but I could not focus on the churning feeling as my eyes stayed fixed to this mere child of at least six-years-old who's were still more terrified than any tempest's nightmare of a devil as he sat strewn on the ground in fits of unsteady tears but silent sobs. Incomprehensible men wrapped up in their own mind's, their feelings pass me by unnoticed but this Child's could not be ignored.

Turning to face the figures who had been chasing they stop in the lost darkness and at safe distance from us both, I have come of a race noted for vigour of fancy and passion for a challenge, men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is the best way to describe my train of thought or a best way to describe the disease of my thoughts.

I am not surprised they recognise my tall and sleek posture, being top of my class at the ripe age of twelve and gaining the skills of a Chuunin by fourteen had spun round the village like wild fire.  
"give us the demon!" they had snapped bitterly but stayed at a good range knowing full well that insolence was a dangerous mix when I was involved, my head only creaked to glance down at him shaking in fear.

"…no" this pause had made the strange boy look up out of complete disbelief, the men had started to glare into the refusal, their voices pressing the demand further until I look back up with an expression the child cannot see, this is for the best, but he knows what ever it was had scared the large group of trained teens into backing off.  
"siding with that monster is sinful!" another yelps in anger while I just cock my eye to the side to glance down at him, I saw nothing but a misunderstood child who is obviously not a monster or a demon but someone who has a physical difference.

A rock is thrown and swiftly caught between two fingers skilfully with eyes closed letting the greying circles of my eyelids extend their appearance, opening them to slit's the attackers knew the line had been crossed and turn in fear to run. There was no point causing trouble with the village because it would lead no where but to more notice of this Child's appearance, when the dead silence is returned I sigh out and turn to peer down on him again.

Still crying and hunched up his body jumping when something thumps and clatters in front of his small feet, daring to peek his eyes portray confusion of the greatest to my sudden sitting position and then to the small black silken sack on my lap.  
"what's your name" as usual my voice is cold but at its warmest, nervously his small lips open to speak but are soon after shut making me smile inwardly.

"Kakuzu, eh?" this made him stare with wide eyes, this was a normal reaction for my abilities to read people. "come here, I'll fix your cuts" my voice attempting some kind of friendly tone but I suppose my eyes must have frightened him into coming over but not making any contact, I can't help chuckling creepily when he hisses to the touch of the medicine to the scrapes as he sits on my lap quietly.  
"try not squirm" my voice softer as he watches my ghost white hands slowly drift over the cuts with a black slime that burns into him with a small rising mist that alarms him into gasping in surprise and pain, the same astonished gasp leaving him when the slime moves against his skin and back onto my outstretched finger tips.

The small tanned fingers prod into the slime curiously before retracting when the slime bubbles up and fades into my own skin once again.  
"it's too dark for a child to be on his own, I'll walk you home" my voice had become plain again while watching him turn his head away in a saddened expression, I knew this one well and it pained my already iced over heart to see it. "is that so…c'mon" my voice persuasive to the end as he finds him self picked up and carried quite easily across and back into the forest, the entire time Kakuzu's expression's change from worry to curiosity then to awe when we reach the confinements of my home.

"better be polite kid" my voice stern as I put him down and open the door, he stands at the edge unsure whether to enter the bright hallway but my hand is reached out for him to take. "you'll catch a cold if you stand out there" his orb green eyes flicker with something before he slowly steps inside to peer around. "I think my father will be hyper…try not get too nervous" I smile softly but it just creeps him out making me stop, it was hard for me to seem friendly, especially with children.

"father…you know how I wanted a little brother…" this made the boy edgy and back off, my eyes swooping to look right down at my hip just to peer him in the eyes. "would you rather I left you on the street Nii-chan?" his eyes drop to the floor as if he were guilty of something, my long nails delve into his hair and rub his scalp gently to try relieve the tension while he looks back up at me with confusion.

"what was that?" the drab voice enquires as a head is poked out from a fine brown door to glance at the little boy with multi-coloured eyes and the darkest of brown hair possible, the tanned skin was dull meaning he had probably been on his own for some time. His clothes were dusty and muddy from having to run away from the group and live on the streets, the question of his parents would be delicate and so was kept from words. "who's this?" the short man with greying hair enquires curiously pushing his glasses up and coming closer, his eyes normal compared to either of us.

"oh my…he looks a little like you" he smiles open heartedly at the young boy making him unhinge from the fear to stand a little taller. "poor child looks roughed up, you know the score if I don't see him looking healthy in an hour" my fathers voice being sarcastic as the boy blinks as if unsure of this 'consequence' while I start to lead him to the upstairs bathroom, his eyes seemed distant to the sight of a bath and shower.

Watching him just stare at the white tub then showerhead my lip twitches slightly, he did know what he was supposed to do, didn't he? Striding closer he looks up at me pleading for advise, sighing softly I point to the toilet seat's lid where he perches and watches me pour bath oils into the hot water making bubbles.

"I'm sure you've heard of a bath before Nii-chan…" my eyes shift to him as one hand is dipped into the fogged water to watch him nod but it was a fake 'of course!' kind of nod making my lip curve into another pout. "do you want me to stay and help?" his cheeks had tinged a bright pink but he nervously nods with his hands interlaced together and his eyes staring to his knee's as if the mere offer was like being asked into marriage.

"take your clothes off and jump into the bath, well be careful of course. I'll go get fresh towels and clothes" my voice had trailed off while I disappear out the door and when I come back he is sitting in the water with his clothes still on to my mere shock, groaning inwardly I place the folded article's onto a small stool before kneeling at the edge of the bath while he watches with unsteady eyes.

"you do realise you were supposed to take your clothes off, Nii-chan?" my voice calm while he looks away still blushing, this time I can see that he in-fact did know and only jumped in like this out of embarrassment of being naked around a girl which made him seem older than he was to have that train of thought.  
"if you were shy about it, you could have asked for a pair of shower shorts" he blinks as I hold up a pair of swimming trunks before closing my eyes and waiting for him to swap clothes, taking the old ones they drip all over the floor in dirty puddles.

Scrubbing at his hair gently with the shampoo and conditioners that are added in the bottles worth, meaning that if his hair wasn't shining like the moon outside then nothing would work, he keeps his eyes closed and his cheeks a tinted rose. Getting him into the bath was the easy part but getting him back out seemed to be a battle of the best. I would have won easily, if I hadn't had the difficulty of being afraid I might hurt him in the process of the fight.

My father walks through to see me stepping out with water drenched down my clothes as if it where me that had gone in the bath following triumphantly towards the bedroom to get into new clothes, already it was obvious that I would have my work cut out for me now as I had a little brother.

Inside the room he nervously stares at the large bed with a questioning look towards me, shrugging at him he actually smiles before running towards it before a lunge is produced onto the fluffy mattress. His almost black and shining hair dripping wet and soaking the pillows but he didn't seem that much interested in that as he rolls about on it like a fairground had just opened up next door with anything he wanted on sale for a penny each.

"Nii-chan, come here. I need to brush your hair" I point to the folded clothes that are now on the floor in a heap as he stops rolling to give a dizzy look towards me, he rolls one last time ending in him almost hitting the floor if it weren't for me quickly catching his small body in my arms.  
"careful kid, you'll hurt your self" my voice is stern as he gives a sorry look then grabs up the clothes to change, having him in front of me on the bed I brush the locks gently making sure the tugs are taken away making him look rather cute for a child.

Father seemed pleased with the outcome as I found my self tucking him up into bed after supper, in which he pigged out on, it didn't take long for him to get comfy in the bed and fall asleep. By the morning when the sun was at his highest the young brunette woke up quietly to look around the house for anyone, on the garden's porch I lay on my back with both arms behind my head and one leg crossed and kicking while watching the clouds run by in their busy way.

"morning" I plainly speak without looking at him as he attempts to smile while looking into the black and crimson eyes that played horrors with you against my white and grey canvas like skin that looked ready to be coloured in like a glimmering rainbow. Walking over Kakuzu sits next to my hip and glances at me while I chew on a random plant stem slowly, a ping from behind us makes me sit up and disappear into the kitchen before coming back with a plate fit for breakfast.

Handing it to him I'm gone in a flash to start the house's chores for the day which consisted of dusting the carpets, cleaning the bathroom and washing the clothes to be hung up on the line outside while the sun was still shining brilliantly.  
Kakuzu follows me around like a lost duckling while watching me working without a word, he hadn't said anything since last night when I found him.

"fathers in the study if you want to talk to him about anything, can't be much fun watching me all day" the young boy says nothing and just stays still watching with his mouth hung to say something. "you're a strange kid…most of them your age run around like crazy…" I speak thinking about all the silly things I have seen boys his age do, Kakuzu pouts slightly at this before staring again.

There was only one way to scare a sibiling into doing what was told, by the look of him he probably wouldn't want the hug as he watches nervously to me bending down and wrapping my arms around his small frame. Almost instantly he nestles into me instead of running away or freaking out, the embrace - if anything - had made the tanned brunette more clingy.

On the first day of a mission out of the town after i had brought him home I had to tie the child down so he couldn't follow me out and when I came back he had curled up against a wall waiting for me to return.  
On seeing me he had lunged up like a puppy to cradle my thigh with joy, endearingly I couldn't help but to sit on the floor in the middle of the hall for some time while cuddling him until he stopped snapping about how much he had missed me and how much he doesn't want me to leave again, the most I had gotten out of him over the couple of weeks.

No matter how many times I went somewhere his excitement and sadness never ceased but over that time he had gradually became enthused in my fathers bounty hunting work and money, the brunette was ecstatic when I had brought him home a mini calculator to play with and started to help him train when he wasn't in school. Like me he had became top of his class if not stronger but had become broody and full of angst through that time, after our father died it was just us two in the house together but even then we would do our own things but talk at dinner time and before bed with his favourite food and drink memorised and the times he would actually eat. He had started to notice something about me that wasn't right that I hadn't yet, I hadn't aged or changed during the thirteen years of being so close.

One day he had decided to leave the village to pursue other dreams on the outside, I wasn't sure about leaving for longer than just a mission at a time but he had reassured me to come with him which I didn't want to deny, I didn't want to be alone in the town. Packing our things I walk casually and quietly beside him, he had started to wear hoods and masks to cover his appearance which I didn't approve of but couldn't say anything about.

Kakuzu had told me to leave before him and meet again half way but didn't say what he was going to be doing leaving me in the dark, literary. Standing in the dusk of the forest he finally appears looking slightly out of shape but no worse than he usual did.  
"lets go then" his voice was just as annoyed as usual while I happily walk close to him, we fought a lot of the time but never argued about walking together - it was our personal rule to let the quiet nature around us soothe the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle curve of hillside rose from the vast forest opening onto a glittering lake, the hill and the valleys around it were an eiderdown of Sakura groves that shone with a fish-like gleam where the breeze touched the leaves. Half-way up the slope, guarded by a group of tall slim rocks, nestled a small strawberry pink towel, like some exotic fruit lying in the sands of time.  
The azure waves crashing gently in the breeze, as if they were busily painting the sky a still brighter blue for a group's arrival, 9 in dark cloaks and sunglasses with towels under their arms appear, the lake was a strange place to go for a kind of beach holiday several hours there was a calm and tranquil solitude but it is broken by the sight of a single form running across the wide spread water while being pursued by at least 8 other ninja that throw weapons and cast different Jutsu before watching the figure dive under the cold and merciless water making the group skid to a halt and look around for them to resurface somewhere else.

[other's point of view (FB)]

Stood on the foot of the amber grass I watch the sky whitening, sad and stricken as the country remerged, I could see the ruined village below, the hill and the leafless trees that waited like sentries. Down in the village's ash covered fields the dead water took a dull gleam from the sky, I stared at the tangles of wire and the leaning posts, there seemed no sort of comfort left in life.

The dreams and hope heavy on my back while I thought how I'd been on a mission the night of the attack leaving nothing but charred ruins, I could have burst into tears at that moment but I managed to control my an hour afterwards I slunk into my old yard with a sinking heart, pushing past the ruined paper doors; I blundered down the crumbling hallway to the house's cellar.  
No one seemed to be about as I swung the shattering door open and hoisted my leg over the doorsill and broken glass into the kitchen, what I saw made my eyes widen like saucers; my once beloved was lying sprawled on his back, there was a long knife through his heart which skewered him to the floor.

(FF)

The sun arose with a sickly yellow shade and clambered a very few degrees above the horizon emitting no decisive light, there were no clouds apparent yet the wind was upon the increase and blew with a fitful and unsteady fury. Not even the apparent sun gave light but a dull and sullen glow without reflection, during the whole of a dull, dark and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone on foot through a singularly dreary track in the Fire Country. At length I found myself at the shades of the evening as they drew on within view of a town, I looked upon the scene before me, the houses and the simple landscape.

Upon the bleak walls and the vacant eye-like windows there sat white trunks of decaying trees which held an utter depression for the soul which I can compare to no other earthly sensation in my emotions than an iciness, a sinking and sickening of the heart. My newest mission was to steal a priceless scroll from the treasury which was easier done than said, the guards where not very bright but when it came to the cat and mouse game they kept up swiftly but that was to be expected from black Ops.

Escaping across the forest tracks I find my self sending chakra to my feet to run across a glistening lake that reflects the sky above but I have no time to examine this before Kunai and Justu's are being thrown from all angles behind me. As a final resort I dive through the water before evaporating my body into a black sludge and slowly move through the water towards shore, the Black Ops peer around in complete confusion before having to go in another direction to look for me in the forest, as if they were going to find me any time soon.

[other's OVA]Watching the figure disappear underwater everything becomes calm again except for when Tobi squeaks and points to bubbling black liquid rising to the surface while burning any of the fallen leaves that had happened to hit the lake's water. Taking out weapons they prepare to attack what comes out, they steady when long black fingers seep out and twitch as wrists, arms, elbows, part of a head then shoulders and then the rest of a black and slimy body emerges but to their awe the black seeps inside making out the rough outline of the apparent girls skin.

Watching it start to reform her hair and skin they stare without a blink; the figure was shrouded in a garment of the deepest black which concealed her head, face, and her form leaving nothing of her body visible except one outstretched hand. Like tears being shed the black ooze swirls inside her eyes and let the white skin shine in the sunlight before two red whirlpools in her eyes become pupils. Slime slowly drips and connects to start forming her cheeks where teeth can be seen clearly, clothes and other things are recreated quicker than the body until an entire, human-ish, female in black trousers, a normal black shirt and black boots is formed perfectly before being finished in process by a deep breath as if her life had just been restored.

{other OVA}

Forming against the rocks and shore I can hear voice speaking about something but they seemed no threat if they were merely on a holiday, they had got into a defensive position for when I slowly make my self known and as I gain my eyesight I see that they have looks of either fear, shock, curiosity or astonishment of my entrance. Yet they are not what takes my sight, instead is it stolen to stare right at my brother, Kakuzu, who is staring back.

This was going to be difficult to explain; I had found out that he had more than just 'family' love for me, the look of possessiveness and anger in his eyes was flickering like wildfire because he knew what I was to him, I had not tried to run from him just because of this though, I had found that I could not love another man because of his wrathful jealousy against them which ended in villages being torched and people being killed.

"hello, Nii-chan" my voice attempting a friendly and calm tone but my eyes are screaming 'oh gods' to the world as all heads turn to the miser with wide eyes then back to her, the masked figure had slit his eyes every so slightly planning every little bit of the next few minutes.  
"you have a fucking sister!?" the one with slick back white hair enquires with wide eyes meaning I had not been spoke of at any point, he probably got worried that there would be more people to kill if a group of 9 men found out about a 'sister' or potential female member.

"why wasn't I told about this?" the auburn man with many piercing's enquires looking me up and down with awe, I was nothing like Kakuzu except for the eyes that spelt out -demon- to those who didn't know me, my hair long and black like the sludge I control while I hold grey in my eyelids as usual as if I hadn't slept in days. My deathly pale skin made me look like I had just died and come back or had no blood running through my veins.  
"dude, if your like ninety-one...and she refers to you as 'chan'. What age does that make her.." a blue skinned shark enquires staring at me with eye-lidless expressions, everyone else was staring at me with this question now as well.

There was no choice of escape as black thread captures my body and constricts any movements, they jump to the fast reaction before relaxing as they seem to understand the concept of me trying to run away the moment there was a chance. Lassoed to the thread I walk like a prisoner on death's row behind Kakuzu who had explained the situation and the lack of -family relations- meaning I was in-fact just a childhood 'friend', inside the underground base I am dragged into what would apparently be his separate sleeping quarters and am thrown down onto the floor against a wall farthest from the wooden door.

Shuffling away from the bed he was just stands staring at me and saying nothing, he had said nothing the moment of my sudden reappearance but what ever was in his mind was bubbling and slowly becoming a volcanic eruption.

"if I wasn't tied up, I'd give you a hug" a small hint about the thread is given but instead it tightens cutting off the blood supply to my arms a little more, talking to him was not the best of idea's so silence was given instead. Suddenly his movements had burst back into life as he steps closer, apparently he had suddenly figured out his plan of action and by the sight of him dropping his long black and red cloak it was not going to be pretty.

Long black threads slowly make their way out from him as I stare, he had changed his body again to keep up the 'immortally' he had developed through changing his limbs from his lust for me but when it came to him torturing his body I worried too much for him to do looked gruesome and the last thing I ever wanted was for him to become in pain and I knew it was my fault that he had became enthused in immortally, my fault he does this to his body just to keep it.  
Kneeling down to be at eye level I do not make eye contact but instead scan every black thread upon his body, counting every little thread I had personally sown on their through the way I was born.

"you shouldn't be doing that to your body…" my voice weaker than I had thought it to be, I would not cry because that was something I had lost the ability to do after losing so many loved ones to the same fate, and what scared me the most was that every heart was inside him, all four of my past loved ones where taken to try -appeal- to my standards.  
"I did this for you", the first words he has said directly to me in over twenty-six years, my eyes becoming angered as he leans closer forcing either of our breaths to hit each other, to breath each others air again.  
"I never asked for you to torture yourself" my voice bitter as my anger fuels a vibrant pink but he is amused by this, Kakuzu couldn't take my anger serious when it came to being directed at him.

"I know you don't like to be alone" the possessive side starting to give him idea's as he leans closer still.  
"it was better I suffered and not you, what you've done to your self makes me feel worse than just being alone. How could you understand what your doing to your self" my voice reasoning and still snapping at him as he smirks clearly from the removed mask so that ever scar could be seen for my viewing purposes only.

"you still think of me as a child? Celeste-koi…" he mumbles now pushing my hair from the black and red eyes that are soon at war with green and red, a small growl leaving my throat quietly.  
"don't Celeste-koi me, Nii-chan! What's going through your head to make you think I wanted you doing this to your self!?" my voice still furious to the brim of no going back as he just chuckles evilly, sadistically, masochistic laughter, he is crazed and deluded over his own thoughts.

Nothing could bring him to his senses anymore and running away from him must have pushed him over the edge and this is the outcome, he seemed calm but every person that he killed, took a heart from, must have suffered slowly and painfully to try ease his own guilt, he must have thought it was his fault for my 'death'.  
"if I can't have you…then I suppose I only have two choices" his voice -happy- but not cheery, sickly happy, deathly happy, the cheerful tone that makes even a grown man like Madara shudder and to add to the chilling horror the miser had curled up his scarred lips; but this smile doesn't reach his eyes that are staring at something deeply in thought, the idea's swirling inside his mind to what he could do to me.

"I either add you to my collection of hearts so you're part of me forever…or I force my self onto you…your not escaping me anymore…at first I thought the money would keep me company but you see…slowly…I started to feel missing of something and I didn't know what" his voice creeping up my spine or perhaps that was his threads sliding up instead."and now that I have found you again I feel…complete" more of his chilling threads where coiling and suddenly my mouth is covered when they dig into my spine, other's coming up and penetrating the skin to do something to my heart.

I knew what was coming and I was ready for this, I've always been ready for death but to think he would have hurt me was difficult to accept. What takes me back is the tread snapping and disappearing into my skin until I feel each snapped piece wriggling around inside of me, wrapping and entangling around every main artery and valve going into my heart. Basically I was gift wrapped and if I refused he only had to click his fingers to set the thread off and kill me.  
"you're going to do anything I say now, your mine…all mine" his possessive voice purring every smooth word as he stands up, hand trailing to pick up the cloak before leaving the dim room to see the other member's.


End file.
